The present invention is directed generally to a combined global positioning system receiver and radio unit and, more particularly, to a system and method for transmitting position information between a plurality of such units so that one unit can display the position of one or more other units.
A global positioning system (GPS) is an electronic satellite navigation system which permits a user of the system to determine his or her position with respect to the Earth. Global positioning is accomplished through the use of a handheld GPS receiver device which detects and decodes signals from a number of satellites orbiting the Earth. The signals from each of these satellites indicate the position of the satellite and the time at which the signal was sent. To decode the satellite signals, known as spread spectrum signals, and thereby calculate the desired navigational data, a GPS receiver must first “find” or acquire the signals emitted from a minimum number of satellites. Once the receiver is “locked on” to the spread spectrum signals, continuous real-time calculation and monitoring of the user's global position and other navigational data (e.g., velocity of movement) can be performed.
GPS receivers have clocks which are synchronized with clocks in each of the satellites to determine how long it takes the signals to travel from the satellites to the receiver. In this regard, GPS receivers require a highly accurate internal frequency reference in order to acquire the spread spectrum GPS satellite signals. Specifically, acquiring spread spectrum satellite signals from a sufficient number of satellites to perform calculations requires determining the frequency of oscillation of the crystal oscillator utilized in the GPS receiver.
Once the GPS receiver has acquired and decoded signals from a minimum of three satellites, the GPS receiver can calculate the user's position (i.e., latitude and longitude) by geometric triangulation. Upon acquiring signals from a minimum of four satellites, the GPS receiver can also calculate the user's altitude. In addition, GPS receivers are able to calculate the user's speed and direction of travel by continuously updating the user's position. Accordingly, GPS receivers are highly valuable and widely used in navigational systems because of their ability to accurately compute the user's position on or near the Earth in real-time, even as the user is moving.
In addition to the growing popularity and demand for GPS navigational devices, portable two-way radios continue to enjoy widespread popularity. In 1996, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) established the Family Radio Service (FRS) so that families and other small groups could communicate with one another over very short distances (typically less than one mile) at no charge and without an FCC license. The FRS, which is one of the Citizens Band Radio Services, includes 14 channels in the UHF 460 MHz band. There are a number of commercially available two-way radios which are designed for use with the FRS. The increasing use of both portable radios and global positioning systems has led to proposals to incorporate GPS receivers into portable radio devices.
Notwithstanding the many recent technological advancements in GPS and wireless radio equipment, and increased applications for those technologies, there is not currently a combined portable GPS/radio unit capable of displaying the location of another GPS/radio unit. Likewise, there is not currently a combined portable GPS/radio unit capable of displaying the location of multiple GPS/radio units.